The purpose of this work is to develop stochastic models for certain phenomenon arising in population genetics. This work is being done in collaboration with scientists in the Laboratory of Animal Genetics. Current areas of interest are (1) the development of a model appropriate for estimating nucleotide mutation rates from complete DNA sequence data, and (2) the development of a model for studying the population genetics of transposable elements in Mendalizing populations.